mascaras y apariencias II
by soldado dragon
Summary: no es en si una contuniacion es como vieron ellos mascaras y apariencias espero que les guste


Mascaras y apariencias(vista interna)

¿Como fue?

¿Por que sucedió?

¿Por que nosotros?

Ese verano pensé que seria de lo mas aburrido ,todas las vacaciones a lado de la aburrida de mi prima.

Pensé que pasar el verano junto a mi torpe e inmaduro primo, seria igual que quedarme en casa a ver crecer el césped.

Lentamente descubrimos que ese verano no seria normal , en mas de una forma pudimos comprendernos mejor el uno al otro.

¿Como fue?

¿Por que sucedió?

¿Por que nosotros?

No es la súper-nerd que pensé , también sabe divertirse y es muy ruda si se lo propone.

No es el tonto inmaduro que creí , lentamente a aprendido lo que es el deber y la responsabilidad.

Al paso del tiempo algo en nosotros crecía , un sentimiento nos embargaba. Lentamente algo en nuestro interior cambiaba.

¿Como fue?

¿Por que sucedió?

¿Por que nosotros?

Soy yo el de los poderes , son mis peleas y mis riesgos de nadie mas,

El no puede pelear solo , sin importar lo que diga nunca me alejare de su lado, no importa cuan cruenta sea la batalla.

Mientras mas tiempo pasaba nuestra confusión mas crecía, en nuestras mentes protegernos era prioridad ,pero había algo mas que nos daba miedo aceptar.

¿Como fue?

¿Por que sucedió?

¿Por que nosotros?

Una tarde en la costa de California mis pensamientos me confundían y a la ves me asustaban me aleje del camper para pensar o mejor dicho para no pensar en ella

Ese día el había estado actuando extraño, se había alejado del camper por alguna extraña razón decidí seguirlo, en mi mente estaba la esperanza de que el tuviera la misma confusión que yo.

Fue solo un momento de debilidad mutua la que nos llevo a la locura y al pecado.

¿Como fue?

¿Por que sucedió?

¿Por que nosotros?

Estoy acorralado ,¿como actuar? ,¿que decir? .ella me mira con miedo y ternura . mi razón es callada por mi corazón ella me exige una respuesta creo que la merece.

Por que huyes de mi ,¿te e ofendido en algo? o,!¿e sido solo una carga para ti no es verdad?.respóndeme cobarde. rómpeme de una buena ves el corazón. Para que puede empezar a sanar.

Dos palabras bastaron ,para el final y el inicio

¿Como fue?

¿Por que sucedió?

¿Por que nosotros?

Te amo le digo al caer de rodillas liberado de esa pesada carga, te amo repito cuando pesadas lagrimas caen de mis ojos. te amo digo esperando tu respuesta, esperando el final.

Me ama corro a abrasarlo. Me ama limpio sus lagrimas con mis manos, te amo te respondo para ahora depositar mi primer beso en sus labios

Así en la oscuridad, empezamos a vivir nuestro amor, sin futuro dirán algunos pero eso era algo que queríamos cambiar

¿Como fue?

¿Por que sucedió?

¿Por que nosotros?

¡Pasas mucho tiempo con tu prima!, decía mi padre en su mirada se veía la sospecha y el miedo. Solo me ayuda a estudiar respondía evitando su mirada esperando que mis ojos y mi vos no me delataran.

¡De verdad fuiste solo a estudiar, con tu primo a la biblioteca! , la mirada de mi madre era severa y temerosa de mi respuesta. Es un poco lento en matemáticas eso es todo ,respondo sin saber si mi vos o mi mirada me han traicionado.

No hay lugar seguro para ocultarnos, el mundo nos miro con miedo y rencor .el verdadero amor no es real en un mundo de ciegos, somos los malvados por amar y ellos los justos por odiarnos.

¿Como fue?

¿Por que sucedió?

¿Por que nosotros?

¿Estas segura? Le pregunto cuando en realidad quisiera transformarme en una bestia y hacer a todos a un lado para vivir solo a su lado. ir a un nuevo mundo como Eva y Adán

¡No tenemos otra opción! Le respondo sintiendo que mi corazón se destruye ,cuando una parte de mi quiere huir junto a el. a otro mundo si es necesario.

Nos mantendríamos unidos, según los designios de la sangre. Pero en realidad los sentimientos jamás dejarían de existir. en el mundo de los sueños tal ves unidos podríamos estar.

¿Como fue?

¿Por que sucedió?

¿Por que nosotros?

E traído paz a mi familia con Yulie, sus miedos se han disipado

E traído paz a mi familia con Kevin , las sospechas han terminado

Pero nuestro dolor recién a comenzado verlo al lado de otra persona ajena a mi , me lastima en lo mas profundo de el alma , mas no puedo decirlo ese dolor debe callarse para siempre de lo contrario cometeré una locura. Tal ves en otra vida podamos ser felices juntos.

¿Como fue?

¿Por que sucedió?

¿Por que nosotros?

Como no lo pude ver , ¡por que fui siego ante las insinuaciones de la traición!.sus lagrimas son mi culpa debí protegerla estar a su lado mas halla de lo que dicte la sangre, fue mi mas grande error en la vida pero esto puedo remediarlo

Que duele mas , que solo me aya usado para sus propósitos o que realmente creí que con el, el dolor se iría, yo quien siempre presumo de mi inteligencia fui engañada de la manera mas vil mis lagrimas no son de tristeza son de ira y dolor, no hacia el si no hacia el echo de que con el trate de olvidar a quien realmente amo

El dolor dio paso a la felicidad cuando nos dimos cuenta de que nunca podríamos alegarnos el uno del otro decidimos unirnos mas aya de lo que la sangre dictaba . nos uniría el corazón como siempre debió ser

¿Como fue?

¿Por que sucedió?

¿Por que nosotros?

Esta bien me iré si eso los ase feliz pero no me iré solo , ella vendrá conmigo.! no dejare sola a la madre de mi hijo!

Si sienten vergüenza de mi me iré , junto a el encontrare nuestro lugar ya sea en este mundo o mas aya de las estrellas donde el don de la vida se de sin miedos ni odios

Caminemos juntos mas aya de las estrellas ,busquemos ese sitio donde el amor florezca, encontremos nuestro lugar así como encontramos nuestro amor

Fin

Al fin debo agradecer a por sus reviews a mascaras y apariencias me inspiraron a la segunda parte ,bueno no es una segunda parte en si es un punto de viste desde la visión de ben y gwen espero les aya gustado

Siempre contra el mal en alas de la luz y la oscuridad

Su humilde servidor soldado dragón

Al final los disclamers _Ben 10 y Ben 10 alíen force :cartón network y man of action este trabajo solo es por diversión sin fines de lucro_


End file.
